


Sister

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Imagines, Prompts, Headcannons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Hurt, dean loved his sister at one point, deans a dick, hardship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: He's a dick, and he wishes he hadn't been.





	Sister

Dean's baby sister is something else. Just simply something else entirely. She's quirky and funny. She's quiet until you piss her off then she's screaming in your face and cussing you out a thousand ways to sunday and back. She's smart, way too smart to be a Winchester. Ever putting her twin brother Sam to shame when they were in school. Dean's baby sister is something else, and it scares the shit out of him because it's not her anymore. 

When they were younger, much younger, Dean was in charge of the twins. He hated it so much. He wanted to be normal, go out to the arcade and play video games. He wanted to go for bike rides and not have to worry about his infant siblings. He wanted to have the last bowl of lucky charms and not have to share them with Sammy. He wanted to watch tv and not have to keep Adeana from crying all night as she was teething. 

But he loved it too. He missed how Sam would always ask as many questions and take his answers like word of law. How Adeana would snuggle up to his side when she wanted a nap and suck on her thumb. He taught Sam how to ride a bike, that Dean had stolen from a backyard at night. He taught Adeana her abc's and how to write her name before she was even three. Sammy how to read when he was four. He did everything for his siblings, since John didn't exactly care. Because Sam and Adeana weren't his. Mary was unfaithful...

He watched over them in elementary school as long as he could. And in middle school. Until John decided he needed help and started to take them from Bobby's, the only real home they had ever known, to live on the road. A week here, a few months there. Their transcripts were thick with spotty grades and in Dean's case, barely average test scores. In Adeana and Sam's case, high above average test scores even though homework grades were low. In high school Dean kept them safe from bullies as much as he could, but once John decided he'd had enough education, he pulled Dean from class for good. He had to go back when he was 22 and get his GED, on his own time.

Adeana was a good kid, she was a great kid. But John was constantly degrading her and Sam both. He never praised them for a job well done. Even though they learned to dismantle and reassemble handguns by the age of seven. Or could clean a shotgun by ten. Make salt filled shells by the age of 12. Could track a ghost by 13. John never gave a damn. Dean was the one who made sure the had clothes on their backs. Made sure they had food even if he would go days without eating just to make sure his two younger siblings had enough. He knew first hand what hunger felt like, but he'd be damned if Sam or Addie had to feel that pain.

When Sam decided to leave. To get out of the life and try to be normal, make a real life for himself. Adeana changed, drastically. She grew angry and volatile. She threw herself into hunting, running herself ragged. Staying quiet and simply doing as she was told because their drill sergeant like father ordered her to. Dean grew and changed too. He stopped doting on her, started yelling when their father yelled. Started treating her like another hunter and soldier then his baby sister anymore. He turned into John without ever realizing it until it was too late. 

Sam came back, Adeana didn't change back. John died, Adeana didn't change back. Dean changed, went back to trying to talk to her, be her brother, Adeana only pushed him further away. A neverending cycle of screaming matches, bad hunts and unresolved arguments piling up and up until they came crashing down on the trio of siblings. Bobby had had enough, he made Adeana stay with him at the salvage yard. Made the boys keep hunting and kept the siblings apart because they were one more fight away from ripping out the others throat. 

So Dean and Sam left her there with Bobby. Instead of a single summer, they waited two years before even thinking about coming back to souix falls. Didn't call or email, didn't even call Bobby for help on hunts unless in absolute dire need. They figured she would be better off, at least Dean did. Sam wanted to turn around halfway down the driveway. But Sam had that special bond twins seem to have and he hated leaving her behind, like leaving half of his heart behind. Dean wanted her safe from himself more than anything. He felt like he was the one who changed her, made her like this. 

And as they pull up the long drive to Singer Salvage, Dean contemplates all the hell he's put her through when Sam left and after John died. He had turned cruel to her. Yelling at her for not doing things right when really he hadn't thought of it first.He'd been abusive sometimes, he'd admit it. Smacked her for being a fool and trying to get with a guy at a bar when she was underage. But he'd been no better at her age, even younger really. He'd pushed her down when she tried to help with the Impala. He'd been a bastard for years now. And guilt is a heavy thing on his heart. 

Bobby's standing out front on the porch as they turn the corner past the chain link fence. The rumble of the engine ceasing as the brothers take a moment to collect themselves and climb out of the car. Bobby's got a stern look on his face but underlying it is relief at the sight of both of them alive and well coming out of the car and toward his house with duffles on their shoulders. They're road weary and tired and he can see the strain on their features by being here but he's thankful they came none the less. 

"Hey Bobby." Sam's the one to greet the older man, noticing more grey in his hair that there used to be the last time they had seen Bobby. A soft timid smile on his kind face as Bobby gruffed a hello and turned to go inside. Bobby wasn't much for sappy words, but they knew he was happy to see them. 

They stand in the kitchen, beers passed around and a strange silence between the men before Bobby breaks it. "She''s out back." Was all he said, he turned and went into the study, Dean stayed in the kitchen with his slowly warming beer in hand. Frozen and not knowing what to do at all. But Sam moved, placing the beer on the table and heading out the back screen door. The soft slap of wood on wood sounding as he made his way through the backyard of bashed and wrecked vehicles in messy rows toward the garage at the side of the property. 

Sam turns the corner into the garage. Hears the sound of propane running and sees the flashes of sparks as a welder is put to use. There's a classic truck up on the lift. An 80's Ford, sanded down and ready for paint. the grill missing but he could see it set aside along the wall. The tires were gone, as were the front an back axels, where the sparks were coming from. Jean clad legs were the only thing visible from under the lifted truck body. 

"Adeana?" Sam spoke softly and the sparks stopped, the tap for the propane shut off. the nozzle gently dropped to the floor, steel toed boots steeped out from under the truck and Sam's breath caught. 

Adeana had changed so much. She used to look just like Sam, only feminine. The same dark brown hair, the same hazel eyes. The same tall slim build. Now her hair was a yellow blonde color, like their mother's had been. her eyes were still the same color but they lacked that spark of laughter and happiness they had when everyone they were children. her slim build was far more toned than at last glance, strong and built now. As if she spent all day working in the junk yard, tossing tires and pushing cars around. 

"Sammy?" Her voice was gruff, roughened over the years of screaming and hard life. But it wavered and he could see the way her eyes glazed over a bit. Then her feet pounded on the oil stained concrete and her arms were wrapped around him in a full body bear hug. Her legs lifted up to hitch at his sides and he let loose a soft chuckle into her hair as he held her close. 

It's like a part of him clicked into place. That bond that only twins ever seemed to share. That knowledge that you share something more intimate then blood, you shared a womb, you shared every moment of life before you were even born, together. He hald her tight to his chest, noted that every inch of her was solid muscle like his own body, showing just how hard she had been working here at the shop to be that way.  
She drops down and reaches up the ruffle his hair, noting how in just two years he's seemed to grow taller while she's stayed the same height, it's still tall for a woman. He smirks and does the same, ruffling the dyed locked and smiling as she bats his hand away. There's a moment of silence between them. 

"What are you doing back?" Her voice, it shows the underlying anger in her, she thinks they left her for good and it kills Sam inside to know that's what she thinks. She was never supposed to feel like that, they left for her to be normal. A woman in this life didn't last long. For her safety and for her sanity. 

"Missed you Addie." He says and she smiles softly, wistfully almost. 

"I haven't heard that name in a long ass time Sammy..." Sam goes to take it back, thinking she doesn't want to be called her childhood nickname but she stops him. "I missed hearing it from you." Another quick hug and she walks over to shut off the main valve for the propane, her project done for the moment as she walks slowly back to the house with Sam at her side. 

"Dean with you?" There it is, that feminine voice. The one that's really her and not the gruff exterior she puts out to make others leave her alone. The one she learned from none other than Dean himself. 

"He missed you too."

"Yeah, I'm sure..." She slows her steps, he can see the dread in her features as she looks to the house. Dean and Adeana had left on bad terms, actually that was an understatement. Dean had told her to stay behind, she had slapped him, Dean had grabbed her by the upper arms and told her to stay here or she was going to get herself killed, threw her down to the ground and waited for her to get up. When she didn't, he pushed Sam into the Impala and tore out of the drive, spraying her with gravel as she seethed and cried on the dingy grass. 

Sam wasn't sure that Adeana would try and kill Dean, or Dean would try to kill Adeana or if by some god send they make up. He really really hoped and prayed it was the later because he hated not seeing his sister and he didn't like the person Dean was without her with them on hunts and living together. He gave her a small smile that told her he would be there for her no matter her choice and she gave one back. taking that last step to take her up the back porch steps and into the back door. 

Bobby's nowhere to be found but he'll know he's never far, watching to make sure an argument doesn't turn into a fist fight. Sam follows behind Adeana as she makes her way into the kitchen, where Dean's leaning against the old counter, beer in hand. Green eyes staring off deep into space as if the ground before him will burst aflame and pull him back to hell. She waits a moment, Sam can see her take a silent steady breath. 

Dean looks up in time to see her inches from him, her arms wrap around his torso and he's frozen for a moment. Because this is not the reaction anyone was expecting from her. They expected screaming, yelling, fists flying and curses flowing from her mouth. Not the shuddering bear tight hug she was giving him or the barely held back sobs from her chest as his arms come to rest on her sides before slipping around her waist and holding her tight against him. 

Sam leaves them to have their moment, this is what has needed to happen for years now. For both of them to just let go of all the hatred and anger left behind from John and to go on with their lives. Siblings should never hate the other, should never hot or slap or scream. Dean and Addie had done that plenty of times and the guilt weighed heavy on his heart and soul because of it. 

"Hey little sis..." His voice is a bit choked up and he tries to clear it with a smile but she only tightens her hold on him in response. It's like when they were little again, and she had watched a scary movie even though he told her it would give her nightmares and she would crawl into bed with him to feel safe. 

She mumbled something into his shirt where her tears have soaked through the dark fabric. he tucks her chin up with his fingers, brushes tears away with his thumb as those hazel eyes glare up at him. "Don't you ever leave me behind again you bastard..." And he wont, not ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
